Harry Potter Life Changes
by CharlotteSoanes1990
Summary: Harry goes back to Privet Drive at the end of second year and finds that his relatives have put the bars back on his window, Vernon spans out of control and Petunia finally catches him at it. Things begin to change and Harry FINALLY gets the caring family he hoped for his whole life. (Will follow SIMILAR events to year three but will totally AU)
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER: LIFE CHANGES

Authors Note: THIS FANFIC BEGINS AT THE END OF SECOND YEAR. I AM GOING TO BE RUNNING THINGS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM CANON, RELATIONSHIPS BEGIN TO DEVELOP ETC. SOME ASPECTS OF THIS IS GOING TO BE NASTY. THERE WILL BE CHILD ABUSE; SOME MEMBERS OF THE DURSLEY FAMILY WILL BE SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT. THERE WILL BE DUMBLEDORE BASHING THERE WILL BE MAJOR MAJOR DIFFERENCES BETWEEN HOW I THINK IT SHOULD HAVE GONE WHEN J.K. WROTE THIS.

SUMMARY:

Harry goes back to Privet Drive at the end of second year and finds that his relatives have put the bars back on his window, Vernon spans out of control and Petunia finally catches him at it. Things begin to change and Harry FINALLY gets the caring family he hoped for his whole life. (Will follow SIMILAR events to year three such as Sirius' break out and Pettigrew; however things that lead up to the end will be different). This will be H/HR, RW/LB, NL/LL, and GW/SURPRISE CHARACTER FOR YA.

Chapter One: Abuse beginning and ending

Twelve year old Harry James Potter heaved a sigh and gave a final wave to his friends as he followed his Aunt and Uncle out of the station. Dudley was sat in the back seat and Harry gasped as he saw that Dudley had not only lost A LOT of weight since last September but he was reading a sports magazine instead of playing with one of his many thousands of electronic games.

"Get in" ordered Vernon, Harry nodded but released Hedwig first. His uncle looked ready to kill something so he decided to make sure that he could contact his friends this summer.

"Hold on, Hedwig go and stay with Ron Ok?" he asked, she hooted and he leaned closer on a pretext of releasing the cage door "Come back to me after midnight girl" he whispered, she flew out of the cage and up into the sky, her white colour blending in with the blinding summer colour.

"What are you doing boy?" his Uncle whispered furiously

"Making sure that she can't keep you up this summer Uncle Vernon" he whispered. His Uncle nodded gruffly

"Fair enough now get in!" he ordered. Harry nodded as he flat packed Hedwig's cage and put it and the trunk into the Boot of the car.

"Hi Harry" greeted his cousin a genuine tone in his voice. Taken aback Harry replied with a slightly shocked tone to his voice.

"Hi Dudley, good year at school?" he replied making sure that Dudley could see that he had noted the weight loss and change in him

"Not bad, had to lose weight and change my attitude. The headmaster was threatening to expel me, eventually I realised that I had to start treating people better so that they wouldn't be nasty about me behind my back" he replied, Harry was gobsmacked, they stopped at a petrol station and both his Aunt and Uncle were out of the car.

"That's a good Philosophy Dud, I'm not going to lie to you, your looking much healthier and your sounding much healthier too, no wheezing or anything like that" he said.

"I'm going to warn you, Dad is still tanking mad about you escaping last summer, which by the way was BRILLIANT, He plans on locking you back up this summer but making you keep your trunk with you as they have had the cupboard under the stairs renovated so that they have more space at home. Also I have cleared out all my old toys apart from the bookshelf and the wardrobe, desk and bed, under the pretext that you'd contaminated them so they could go in the bin, but really its so that you have room to breathe in there" He said quietly noticing that his parents were coming back. Harry nodded at him, thanking him quietly and turned to look out of the window again as Dudley went back to his magazine.

Three hours later they were back in Privet drive. As Dudley had said Harry was allowed to keep his school things with him in his bedroom. This meant he would be able to do his summer homework as well on a night time as long as he kept things locked in his trunk in the day. He hefted his trunk into his room and heard a click and a locking sound on the door.

"You are in there until such time as we see fit to release you" Growled his Uncle. Harry sighed as he noticed the bars on the window but noticed they had a big enough opening that he would be able to get letters to and from his friends through them.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" he replied and then feeling as if he should do it properly "Are there any chores for me to do today?" he asked knowing that chores were the only way he would be allowed out

"Dudley wants to do them to earn himself some money, your services won't be required this summer boy, meaning your fed when we want to feed you, your to be out twice a day for the toilet and as previously stated, you can do your freaky homework as long as its locked up when the window cleaner comes on Tuesdays and Saturdays, that should keep the freak school from suspecting anything. If you tell anybody about the bars or being locked in then I WILL pound you into oblivion" said his uncle menacingly through the door.

"Yes Sir" he said softly retreating into his room so that he could unpack his things. With Dudley having cleared the room out, he realised now that it wasn't so small. He set his trunk at the end of his bed and unpacked all of his clothes into the wardrobe and chest of drawers, silently thanking whatever god there is that he was able to get new underwear and socks in Diagon Alley every year as he thought of all the older boxers and socks that he had before going to Hogwarts. He knew this year that somehow he had to get himself some new clothes that actually fit but didn't know when he would be able to.

After unpacking his meagre belongings and setting Hedwig's cage into the corner of the room away from view of the window which he knew would please his uncle. Just as he was getting his books out deciding to ensure he had enough parchment and quills in order to get ahead on his homework there was a soft tap on his bedroom door.

"Harry? It's Aunt Petunia. Under the loose floorboard are some pads of lined paper and pens. I thought you might need them for your homework. I know your mum always seemed to run out of parchment during the holidays. I know this probably shocks you but I will talk to you tomorrow once your Uncle has gone out to work" he heard whispered through the door as the cat flap opened and a large bowl of steaming Tomato Soup appeared along with a large hunk of bread. He figured they were going to try and keep him well fed this summer for some reason.

"Thank you" he murmured back through the door and listened to his Aunt's retreating footsteps before picking up the soup and bread and set it on the desk. Already his mind was whirring. Why were Petunia and Dudley being nice to him? Why would he suddenly be allowed to do his homework? Why wasn't he being treated like a slave? All of these questions filled his mind like the soup filled the bowl in front of him, he ate it thoughtfully but still through his musings found no answer to his questions and he knew that he would have to wait for his Aunt to come to him tomorrow.

He had long since finished his soup and bread and had tidied up his school things so that he did not leave them lying around to be found. He was laid on his bed staring at the ceiling going over things in his mind. He had come to a realisation since the encounter with the Basilisk. He needed to start focusing on his studies. He was starting his Electives for his OWLs this year and he knew his OWLs were just as important as GCSE exams in the muggle world. This was his future and he had to be serious about it even with the knowledge that Voldemort wasn't truly gone. Suddenly a scuffling by the door had him nervous he knew whatever it was couldn't be good.

His Uncle barged into the room red faced, drunk and extremely angry. Before he knew what had hit him he had been picked up and thrown against the wall.

"You won't escape this time boy! You are owed the flaying of your life!" he roared throwing Harry to the floor and turning him over. There was a large crack and then pain ripped through his back as his Uncle flayed his back with his belt. Harry bit his lip as the unimaginable pain coursed through his body time and time again bringing back memories of beatings before he went to Hogwarts. Suddenly it stopped and he heard his Aunt screeching

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU INSANE IDIOT!" she was screaming at Vernon. Harry felt arms around him as Dudley pulled him off the floor and onto the bed being careful not to jar his back.

"…FOR BEING A FREAK!" Vernon was roaring at Petunia. She dragged him from the room their voices sounding all the way through the house as she tore him down to nothing for beating Harry.

Dudley had the first aid kit out and was cleaning and dressing the wounds on his back. Strangely Harry was coherent his Aunt having stopped his Uncle before he could do any major damage to him. He kept on biting his lip until his cousin had dressed his wounds.

"He has no chance now if he thinks mum is going to let him stay around. She had planned to try and divorce him this summer anyway because he has been cheating on her with his secretary, mum told me when I came home" Dudley was telling him grimly

"He hasn't done this to me since I was six, I wasn't expecting it at all" Harry said shakily as he sat up. Dudley looked at him sympathetically. They heard an almighty crash downstairs then of the basement door slamming. This caused both boys to run to the top of the stairs.

"You can stay in there while I call the police for child abuse!" his Aunt said venomously. Harry was astounded. He also knew there was no way he could allow his Aunt to call the police due to his magical nature. He cautiously descended the stairs where his Aunt was stood white faced and shaking.

"Aunt Petunia as much as I would like to see that tub of lard in prison we can't call the muggle police. I'm a magical child and they would need blood tests which would show up the anomalies that come from my magic. If we have to call any kind of Authority we need to call the wizarding authorities but before we do I need to contact my headmaster" he said gently putting his arm around her and steering her past the locked basement door into the kitchen.

"What will Dumbledore do that the authorities can't?" she asked as he made her a cup of tea after sitting her down at the table. The whole thing still seemed surreal to him but there was nothing he could do about it at this moment in time, his aim at the moment was to protect the statute of Secrecy

"This situation isn't that simple. In the wizarding world I am held as some sort of saviour because Voldemort was defeated when he killed my parents and then couldn't kill me. A lot of the pure blood elitists would give their right arms in order to say that The Boy-Who-Lived had inappropriate care at his muggle relatives house and it would cause such a scandal that it would also drag you and Dudley through the mud as well" he explained quietly sitting opposite her still feeling numb about the whole thing.

"You're famous for your parents dying?" she asked amazed. She had, had no idea of the true nature of her sister and brother-in-law's deaths only that they had died giving their lives for her nephew

"Unfortunately, I hate being famous for something that I clearly didn't do but they don't see it like that. After eleven years of hell on earth they needed something to celebrate I guess" He shrugged.

"So where does your Headmaster come into this?" she asked

"Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and as such has good pull at the ministry so that this can be kept quiet. He should be able to falsify records here in the muggle world that Uncle Vernon is put away not necessarily for hurting me but for hurting a child or even ensure that a trial in our world is kept quiet. Nobody but people who can be trusted can know about this Aunt Petunia" He said thinking hard. He needed to get a message to Dumbledore as soon as possible.

"I had no idea Harry. I swear to it when you were little I didn't know he did it to you then either" she said fretfully the full situation coming back to her. He nodded and squeezed her hand a thought occurring to him.

"I Understand. DOBBY?" He shouted tentatively hoping that the little elf could hear him. The was a near silent pop and the creature stood in front of him still proudly wearing the sock that had freed him from the Malfoy family.

"The Great Harry Potter calls Dobby?" he asked bowing deeply. Harry rolled his eyes as his aunt looked on a mixture of shock, amusement and worry across her face

"Dobby I need you to get Headmaster Dumbledore to come here to me as soon as possible. Tell him that my Uncle just tried to beat the freakishness (Yes use that word Dobby) out of me" he said and the little elf nodded his eyes wide as he disappeared with another almost silent pop.

"Who was that?" asked his Aunt

"The one responsible for the mishap with the Masons, The one who spent all year trying to save me and almost getting me killed instead but also the one who I helped free from his horrible masters at the end of last year. Dobby is a house elf and they are mostly bound to serve and are treated harshly and horribly by their masters. Dobby's old master was responsible for a Diary bearing an imprint of Voldemort getting into the school last year and setting loose a forty foot Basilisk (A snake with the power to kill with one look into its eyes). I killed it and the imprint" He said and his Aunt's jaw dropped as she realised just how little she knew her nephew.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the front door. Harry nodded to his Aunt to go and answer it as he sat with his cousin at the kitchen table. There were voices in the hall and then into the kitchen walked Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagol and Professor Snape.

"What's going on Harry?" Asked Dumbledore gravely, seeing Harry pale and still shaking tiredly at the table. Harry looked into his mentor's face and then relayed the whole story. He saw McGonagol's nose flare and her lips tighten into a thin line and Snape was white with Fury

"Where is he?" asked McGonagol her voice shaking. Petunia handed her the basement door key and she and Snape went to deal with his Uncle while Harry and Dumbledore sat at the table.

"Harry I can only apologise for what you must be going through right now and I can see that you are weak and need your bed so I won't take long. Just know that your Uncle will be dealt with accordingly and will not escape punishment. I think it will be best to do this in the muggle world so that it is not leaked to the wizarding press. You are right when you say this will hand more ammunition to the pureblood elitists about the dangers of muggles. Are you sure you will be ok Harry?" He asked softly

"Yes. My Aunt and Cousin seem to have changed their tune and I know they won't hurt me. You should know my plan this summer is to actually try and do a good job on my studies. If you have next year's book list that would be helpful" said Harry amazing the erstwhile professor even more.

"Of course, this is the preliminary book list it isn't confirmed but you can be sure that things aren't going to change much" he replied handing over the piece of parchment.

"Sir I want to change mine and Ron's elective from divination to Ancient Runes and I would also like to take Arithmancy as an extra credit class on the weekend and take the OWL with everyone else in fifth year" he replied thinking for his best friend as well as himself. This year he would kick Ron into a decent study pattern if it killed him. The way Ron picked on Hermione was unacceptable

"Ronald as well?" enquired Dumbledore

"It's for his own good sir. He wants to be better than his brothers but doesn't try. This year that is going to change" said Harry with determination in his eyes

"Ok but you should know that normally one student cannot decide another's electives but in this case that should be overlooked because I agree with you" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling. Harry nodded as the professor rose and joined the others in the hallway with his Uncle who was being handcuffed by muggle police that his Aunt had obviously called.

"Here are all the paper's he has concerning the fraud and the photographs he took of the children, I do not ever want that man in my house again" his Aunt was saying to the inspector.

"Certainly ma'am. This guy is going down for a long time" the inspector assured her as they bid him goodbye. The three professors left not long after and then it was just the three of them. The clock chimed eleven o clock in the evening as they stood there in silence.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. We can all talk more tomorrow and work out a plan of attack from there" said Harry. His Aunt and Cousin nodded and then they too decided it was time to go to bed. It had been a long day for all of them and all three of them slept peacefully that night.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Improvements

AN: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER. I WORKED REALLY HARD TO TRY AND MAKE IT REALISTIC. I KNOW IT MOVES QUICKLY BUT FROM HERE ON OUT THE STORY GETS INTERESTING! I HAVE EDITED IT AFTER READING REVIEWS AND I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR POINTING OUT MY ERRORS. I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE BRAIN BINGE CAME FROM FOR THAT!

The next day dawned bright and clear for the three occupants of number 4 Privet Drive. The events from the day before still hung heavily in the air but there was also an air of a fresh start to the day as well. The day found them sat around the breakfast table discussing their plans.

"The first plan for you Harry will be to come shopping with me. We need to get you some clothes that actually fit you and some bedroom furniture that actually pre dates 1989" his Aunt was saying

"I still want to do the chores before we go. They help me centre myself" he replied. He wanted life to return to something resembling normal if he could

"That will be acceptable but me and Dudley will help you" his Aunt acquiesced. He nodded and they began their day. His aunt put some music on (1950's Rock n Roll) and they got to their jobs. Harry remembered this music from his younger days when his Aunt would listen to it when his Uncle and Cousin were out of the house and he actually quite liked it. He sang a few lines as the sounds of Carl Perkins' Blue Suede Shoes filled the room * He finished his jobs quicker than his cousin and Aunt and so was sat waiting for them at the table when they came back into the room.

"Ready to go?" asked his Aunt. Harry nodded and the three of them left the house and walked down the street. The neighbours twitching their curtains could tell there was something different by the way Petunia walked. She no longer walked with short clipped steps nor did she have her hair in a tight bun at the back of her head. She had her hair down and was walking and laughing with her son and shockingly her delinquent nephew. Numerous phone calls ensued and it was soon made clear that it was Vernon's fault they had all been made to despise the boy and that he really attended a boarding school for the gifted and not St Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably criminal boys as they had been told numerous times by the man himself.

Harry, Petunia and Dudley boarded the over ground train that would take them to Morden in order to get the Underground into the centre of London. His Aunt paid and they sat together a seemingly happy family to all around them. Nobody knew that only twenty four hours ago this would have been impossible.

"When we get to London Aunt Petunia I want to go to Diagon Alley first. I need to visit Gringotts bank. I didn't dare mention it before but my parents left me a lot of money in a vault there and I insist that I pay for my own clothes" said Harry quietly so that nobody could overhear them.

"I know they did. You will be paying for them yourself but out of the stipend that we receive from them for your care. I haven't spent any of it but I have been saving it for you all these years. I know I haven't been the best Aunt but I do care and I didn't want you to have nothing" she whispered. He nodded squeezing her hand again in understanding. Vernon mustn't have known about it if his Aunt had kept it secret for all these years.

"I still need to visit Gringotts. I want something more surely than blood wards placed around our house. I do not want any of the bad wizards to find us" he said determinedly. He had really grown up since the incident in the chamber and he knew he had to ensure that he and his family would be safe. He was the last Potter and as a wizard that put his Aunt and Cousin into his care regardless of the fact his Aunt was his guardian.

They got to London and were soon walking through the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley. Harry had a cap that he jammed over his scar in order to hide it and his identity which he knew would shock the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron and he didn't want to put his Aunt and Cousin through that trouble. Walking with purpose through the throng of visitors they found themselves in the back yard of the pub. His cousin watched in fascination as Harry tapped the bricks and accessed the magical shopping district.

He kept a sharp eye on people around him as they made their way to Gringotts. He didn't trust the wider wizarding public and knew even if it sounded paranoid that he would be in danger from a lot of them.

"Harry this place is amazing!" Dudley was saying as he gaped around him. Harry allowed himself a grin as he nodded.

"Yeah I know. It amazed me on my first visit here as well Dud" he replied. His Aunt remembered it from the days of visit here with her sister and she had tears in her eyes.

"I wish it could have been different" she whispered watching her son and nephew interact as she and her sister had never done. She followed them into the great white building and then held Dudley back as Harry walked over to the customer information post.

"Excuse me but I wish to speak with my account manager please. As soon as possible" he said flashing his scar underneath his cap. The goblin looked at him and nodded.

"Please wait in that area over there. He will be with you shortly Mr Potter" replied the Goblin gesturing in the vague direction of the chairs where customers could wait to see their account managers. Harry sat down and not even ten minutes later the Goblin was back.

"Leader Ragnok will see you and your family now Mr Potter" he said and they followed him through the winding halls to a set of large ornate doors. He knocked and then entered announcing them as he did "Mr Harry Potter and his family is here Lord Ragnok" he said bowing as he left. The three humans entered the office of the Goblin Leader. Harry was amazed that he was here when he had merely asked to see his account manager. He quickly thought of something he hoped would be appropriate

"Lord Ragnok may your enemies cower before your axe, it is an honour to meet you sir" said Harry bowing signalling to his cousin and Aunt to follow his etiquette.

"Mr Potter you may drop the formality although thank you for being so polite, you are wondering why you have been escorted to my chambers instead of your account manager" said the Goblin briskly extending a hand to the seats in front of his desk

"I had wondered yes sir" replied Harry

"It's rather simple. It's because now you are two weeks away from your fourteenth birthday which is 2 years before your parents would have allowed you access to the family vault you have here with us. Because they are dead that falls to us and because of whom you are we have decided to do it now rather than wait for your sixteenth birthday, the reason for this is because as an orphaned child while unable to become head of house you can still at least access the funds, within reason, that were left to you" said the Goblin

"Oh" was all he could think of saying looking at his Aunt Bewilderedly

"You thought your vault which you have used for the last 5 years was all you have?" asked Ragnok shrewdly

"Yes sir, I never would have imagined my parents had more money than that" said Harry frowning

"Mr Potter you are the second richest wizard in Britain. The richest being the Black Family. Here is a statement of your holdings" he said passing him over a manila folder. He took it, opened it and his Jaw dropped.

**Vault status statement for Mr Harry James Charlus Potter**

**Trust Vault: 500,000G 200S 54K**

**Family Vault: Liquid Holdings wizarding Currency: 100,000,000G 500,000S 243K**

**Family Vault: Liquid Holdings Muggle Currency: £240,456,000**

**Family Vault: Other Holdings: Various Family Portraits, Jewellery, heirlooms: 750,000,000G**

"This is all true?" The Goblin Nodded "Then this makes this request easier. I need a set of the best wards you can provide that work with muggle electricity putting up around my residence with my aunt" he said surely feeling more confident in himself than he had in a long time.

"This is possible, but may I ask for the reason?" replied the leader of the Goblin Nation making notes on a piece of Parchment in front of him

"Because like it or not I have a giant target painted on my person. Voldemort is not gone, my first and second years at Hogwarts have proven this and if and when he eventually comes back I want my family to be safe even when I leave their home" he said frankly.

"Your certain about Voldemort?" asked Ragnok sharply

"Yes sir, in my first year his spirit was possessing one of my teachers, he escaped at the end of the year and the professor was killed, by me… and in my second year his imprint in the form of a diary made its way into the school. I'm no fool Ragnok, I have a feeling Voldemort will stop at nothing to come back and when he does I have this feeling it will be me that has to kill him. I need my family safe" he said passionately. The not yet thirteen year old wizard had amazed the old goblin with his perceptiveness.

"That will be done, as a gift from the Goblin Nation to yourself and your family Mr Potter there will be no charge. I only ask this, when you are old enough to ascend to your inherited seat on the Wizengamot you do all you can to help us get equal rights" said Ragnok

Something in Harry stirred then and he thought hard. He knew it was only fair on the goblins and so came to a quick decision

"I swear by my life and magic I will do all I can to help the Goblin Nation gain equal rights among wizards once I become a member of the Wizengamot" he said. There was a flash and the oath was sealed startling the goblin once more and letting him see how serious Harry was about what he wanted.

"The deal is done Mr Potter. Our best team of curse breakers will be at your residence at 9am tomorrow morning" said Ragnok.

Once they had left the bank after Harry had withdrawn some of his muggle currency, intending to save what his Aunt had saved for him in case he ever needed it urgently. They made their way quickly to Flourish and Blotts where he bought the upcoming year's texts as well as some other books for other years such as the standard book of spells grades 3 through 7 and some more defence, transfiguration, charms, herbology and potions texts. He also purchased several books on healing. He then had the shop assistant promise to Owl them to him at the end of the day so that they reached him that evening at home. From there he dragged his Aunt and Cousin to the Apothecary where he bought all new potions ingredients for his basic kit and then had the sense to ask for six 'slytherin' kits which had much more in it than the basic kit that other students bought. He purchased four plain boxes for them as well and had the shop assistant promise to owl them.

Shopping for school complete Harry then followed his Aunt and Cousin back into the muggle world.

"I am still overwhelmed by all that went on back there" said his Aunt holding her hand to her chest as they stood outside the Leaky Cauldron

"I am too, I had no idea about any of this" said Harry as they walked down the street among the late afternoon shoppers.

"Well it's done now, there's nothing that can be done about it now. We just have to try and work through it. Now let's shop" said Dudley rubbing his hands together. Unlike most boys his age he liked to shop, it was just something he enjoyed.

Four hours later three weary relations walked back into Number Four laden down with bags. They had shopped for the best part of the afternoon and early evening.

"Take these things up to your room Harry, I'm ordering take away this evening, we're all too tired to cook" his Aunt said walking into the kitchen with the bags full of food shopping she had gotten on their way back from the train station.

"Ok Aunt Petunia. Shall I leave them all in the bags so that it's easier to get the new wardrobe, drawers, bed and desk in tomorrow?" he asked. She nodded and he climbed the stairs. Dudley was already sprawled in front of the television his own shopping surrounding him.

Harry had also had his hair cut that afternoon in a fifties style rockabilly quiff and his new clothes matched that style. He had bought several new CDs from a record shop that stocked music of all Genres. He had a CD player and his Aunt had also bought him a Hifi which would be delivered the next day with his new bedroom furniture.

He opened his window for the owls which would be arriving soon (His Aunt had, had the bars removed early that morning while they were all doing the chores), he then sat in front of his trunk and pulled out all of his old hand me downs from Dudley that he had not unpacked from his trunk already. He elected to keep one pair of Jeans and two of the t-shirts for doing chores in so that he would not mess up his new clothes. The rest he threw into a pile to be thrown away. He then pulled out all the old broken quills, sweets and rubbish which littered the bottom of his trunk. He then put the trunk in the corner with Hedwig's cage. She was perched in a branch on a tree outside watching him. He waved to her and she sailed over with a role of parchment clutched in her talons. It had the headmaster's handwriting.

**Dear Harry**

**I hope this letter finds you well after what happened yesterday. I know it all seems surreal to you but from all we gleaned from your Uncle this can only be a good thing for you my boy. I want to apologise again, I had no idea that leaving you with them all those years ago your uncle would do such a thing to you. I want to assure you now that with a little bit of wand waving and silly incantations professor Snape and myself have seen to the fact your Uncle was today sentenced to life in prison without parole for fraud and 2 counts of rape and one count of murder. He will never get out of prison Harry you are safe. **

**The Goblins notified me of your visit to the bank today and I hope you enjoy your fortune. I know you will use it well and will not plunder it on things that would be considered foolish. The booklist I gave you yesterday is confirmed as are the class changes you asked for. I would suggest you write your friend Ronald.**

**Albus Dumbledore.**

Harry Grinned. All was falling into place for his future to be a bright one. He looked at the clock and saw that it was seven o clock. He joined his aunt and cousin downstairs just as the food his Aunt had ordered was being delivered. They ate quietly and he then retired to his room at nine o clock when he heard the Owls arrive. He took his deliveries and then set to work on his new project. Ensuring Ron would be presentable for this year and that he would WANT to study with him. First he gathered together the pile of books, school uniform and robes and potions kits he had bought for Ron and the other Weasley siblings and wrapped them up carefully. Then he wrote a note

**Dear Mrs Weasley**

**Enclosed in this parcel are school uniform and Robes for Ron, Ginny, Fred and George which will resize when they put them on to fit them perfectly, they will also gain the house colours for each of them as well. Also enclosed are the brand new books for each of them that they will need for this year. Tell Ron there's a note in his Runes text book, Also there are new Potions kits for them. I have done this Mrs Weasley because I cannot thank you and your family enough for all you have done for me. I think that even for just this year they should have new robes and books. **

**You should know that Ron has issues; he feels overshadowed by his brothers and feels he has nothing to offer. Charlie did well in school and works with dragons and was on the quidditch team, Bill works as a curse breaker and was prefect and head boy, Percy is prefect and is a shoe in for head boy, Fred and George fool around but they work hard and are on the quidditch team, Ginny is the family's only girl. I am going to be frank, the way you compare his brothers to him does nothing for his self-esteem.**

**I've grown up these past few weeks after the fiasco in the chamber Mrs Weasley. I realise now I need to focus on my future and stop fooling around in class. Ron is going to be mad at me because I changed his divination elective to Ancient Runes but if he wants to make himself better he needs to work at it and that's my intentions this year Mrs Weasley. To help him. The first step is his school things. I got him them brand new and there's also a voucher for Olivanders there to help towards a new wand for him and for Ginny as well. Please do not be affronted. I only wish to help. I know you have done your best for your children and I wish to help too. I found out today I have more money than I know what to do with and I wish to help your family with it. Please let me? **

**As it is I am going to need someone who knows what they are doing when it comes to money and that is where you come in. I need someone to help me allocate my budget and I would like to offer you that job. For Four hundred Galleons per week (trust me you will earn it) I wish for you to Allocate me a budget for spending on frivolous things such as Sweets/Jokes etc., a Budget for essentials like clothes and the like, a budget for investments which Gringotts will then take care of and do the investing for me, and also I would like someone to go with the house elf I am going to employ to help set a budget for the Potter Properties to ensure that they come up to standards. I believe you will be the best person for that and I believe that now you have no children at home you will have plenty of time for it. As I said you will certainly be putting the effort into earning that money. I have a statement of my holdings in my vaults and that along with a full list of what I would be asking you to do for me on a weekly basis is enclosed. I am basically asking you to become my Estate Manageress. You may hire an assistant if you wish and they will receive 250G a week for helping you. If you do though please be careful of whom you hire and run it through myself first.**

**With that Mrs Weasley I bit you goodbye. I hope you enjoy the holiday I saw you won in the Prophet. You deserve it. Please accept my offer!**

**Love**

**Harry**

Harry sealed that Scroll and secured it to the parcel, he then sat down and wrapped another of the potions kits for Hermione but this time he wrapped it in birthday paper and put that into his trunk. He would give it to her when he saw her next. After that he wrote the note for Ron

**Ron**

**Don't get mad but I changed our elective from Divination to Runes and I am going to be taking Arithmancy every other Sunday this year so that I can take the OWL when it comes down to it in fifth year. After the fiasco with the chamber I have been doing some thinking and decided I need to work on my studies more and actually do well. **

**Mate I know you feel overshadowed by your five brothers and one sister but you need to pull your head out of your arse before it's too late. You will never prove yourself if you sit back and do nothing and not apply yourself at school. A lot has happened to me this summer and I will explain it when I see you but this year I really think you need to start paying attention to stuff around you and actually try your best. Who knows you may outshine your brothers if you try, you never will if you don't.**

**I still love you mate, you're my best friend but it's time to start working hard. The next few years are important and the only chance we're going to get. Use your time in Egypt to write your history essay. You could add things to it for extra credit. Dumbledore says that you can take Arithmancy with me if you want to. It's up to you**

**All the best**

**Harry**

He sealed Ron's letter and attached it to the Weasley Parcel which he then asked Hedwig to carry for him. He had already thought to have feather light charms applied to them before they were sent to him so he knew his Owl would not have any problems carrying it. That done he took off his glasses and collapsed on his bed falling asleep straight away.

The next day found Harry moving the old and broken furniture out of his room with Dudley's help at 6am in the morning. They hefted it down the stairs and then into the garden where his Aunt said that the council would collect it when she called them later on in the day. Once his bedroom was empty they moved all of the furniture out of the middle sized guest bedroom and into Harry's old room. That done they then proceeded to paint the room in the colours Harry had picked out at B&amp;Q (DIY store) the day before. The paint was cream coloured and he had picked out a red and gold border, which, when coupled with his pennants from school would suit his new room well. The furniture was to be delivered at 10am so by 9am the boys had finished and had set numerous heat fans on in the room in order to get it dry in time. The wooden floor which adorned the entire Dursley house was polished and clean and the room no longer smelled of Vernon's sister Marge who had been the room's most frequent occupant. Sometimes with and sometimes without her bulldog Ripper.

At 9.45am the two boys removed the heat fans from the room satisfied that the job was done and Harry was eagerly watching the front door. For the first time in his life he felt truly felt like his aunt accepted him. She had completely done a one eighty in her attitude towards him and because of it he felt better because he felt that she accepted him as his mothers son and in turn that he could now accept her as his mother's sister. His cousin was becoming more like Ron and Hermione were to him than just a family member. In forty eight hours he was no longer the reviled freak but a family member. He smiled to himself as the doorbell rang. He finally had a home in this house and it was no longer just a summer refuge but somewhere he was genuinely wanted and felt loved.

The delivery men were quick about their task and because it was all solid mahogany it did not have the rickety feeling of flat pack furniture. When they were gone he finished putting his school pennants and banners on the wall and then put his trunk at the bottom of his new bed. The Wardrobe was solid mahogany with a mirror on the door on the front, The drawers were a chest of four large drawers and then two small ones at the top, His new bed was a black wrought Iron single bedframe with a brand new mattress on the top of it and his desk was a solid mahogany desk with four drawers down the side and a filing cupboard on the other side and it had a mahogany desk chair with wheels and a black padded cushion.

Whilst he was doing this the Goblin curse breaking team arrived and erected the powerful wards that Harry had requested on his visit to Gringotts the previous day. He was watching them through the window as a shimmering pink shield slowly climbed over the building, its brightness made him squint his eyes. The goblins spoke no words to him and he took his cue from them that he should not speak to them either. He nodded to them respectfully two hours later when they left the property. They handed a piece of parchment over that he realised had all the ward specifics and he was happy to realise that he would now be able to do magic out of school because the ministry sensors would not detect it behind the wards.

He made his new bed up with the black sheets and dark red quilt cover and pillows that his aunt had bought for him from the local supermarket. He then unpacked all his new clothes into his new drawers and wardrobe and then changed into a new shirt that had the "lucky 13" logo on, a pair of Levi Turn ups and did his hair properly. He then stepped back with a smile as he observed his room. He was happy. His aunt and cousin had gone out for a little time alone together. The last couple of days had been hard on them and Harry didn't begrudge them that. He saw it as an excellent time to get started on his summer homework.

It was the homework he was doing when his cousin came into his room five hours later. Harry had not heard him because he had his new CDs on as he worked.

"Harry your room looks good! What you working on?" he asked sitting on the bed. Harry spun round startled but then smiled

"Potions. I have to describe the properties of a potion" he replied gesturing to the four open books on his desk and shook his head at the complexity that he had not thought about when he decided to thoroughly research the potion so that he did the essay properly

"Looks like a lot of work" commented Dudley

"It is and the Potions professor (You saw him the other night, the other man who came with Dumbledore) is a tyrant. I actually want to pass his class so I am working hard. I am even going to send him the essay before school starts to ask him to go through it before so that I can make any corrections. I doubt any but his Slytherin students do this because he terrifies the whole school" said Harry grinning. Dudley had wide eyes as Harry told him this

"He sounds like one of our science teachers! I never thought there could possibly be anybody else like that!" he said amazed. Harry laughed as he put the finishing touches to his rough draft. He had written it on lined paper with a fountain pen so that he did not waste parchment. He carefully put the pages together and stapled them.

"He is the worlds youngest Potions Master and the best in his field but he doesn't know how to teach it properly. All he does is put the instructions on the board. We have to look up the theory for essays or if he doesn't set homework, so that we understand what we have brewed and what the ingredients do" replied Harry writing a note to the strict professor as he spoke.

**Dear Professor Snape**

**I am aware you are not a big fan of me and I understand this but I have written a rough draft of my essay and was wondering if you would be so kind as to go over it for me before I write up the final version and hand it in. I know you don't like me but I really want to improve in potions and do not know any other way than to ask for help. **

**Yours Sincerely**

**Harry Potter**

Sending the essay and letter off with Hedwig Harry turned to face Dudley after cleaning away his school things.

"So do you not get any summer homework?" he asked conversationally. Dudley coloured and looked away, this action had Harry concerned straight away

"We do, but I can't do it" he murmured softly

"Why?" Harry asked willing Dudley to be honest with him

"Because when we were in primary school you did all my homework for me and ever since I started smeltings I have been struggling. I have a tutor and she has helped me read well and do basic maths but I get stuck on my work easily and being at home and too embarrassed to tell mum I end up getting zeros on my summer homework" he said his eyes brimming with tears. Harry immediately had an idea but he didn't know if Dudley would go along with it.

"What if I could get us both a tutor to get us both through our GCSE exams?" he asked a plan formulating in his mind.

"But you're a wizard, you don't need to do your GCSE's" said Dudley astounded

"But I'm also what the purebloods would call a half blood, meaning that over pureblood wizards I wouldn't be as eligible for a job in my world if there was a pureblood who wanted that job" he replied.

"But you're at school all year long how is that going to work?" asked Dudley

"Simple, you use your smeltings tutor at school and the one I'm getting when we are at home and then when I'm at school as well I will use the same tutor we use at home. It could work if they rework my timetable more" he said dashing a quick letter off to Dumbledore asking about the trunk and if he knew of a tutor that could help.

"That could work, but won't you have enough on your plate at school with all the subjects you study there?" asked Dudley

"This is why I am glad it's the start of the holiday. That's why I contacted Dumbledore. I know where I can get a trunk that we can use, that we can be in there for a week in normal time, but in trunk time it will be a year. We can get through whole years of study and because we have time we would only have to do one subject per week in the trunk. So one year for maths, one for English, science, geography, history and so on. The trick will be getting my headmaster to agree to lend it to me. I saw it in his office last year and asked about it (AN: HUMOUR ME)" said Harry excitedly. Dudley grinned as he and his cousin carried on formulating their plan and writing out their plans to show to the headmaster.

It was the following day when Errol the Weasley owl showed up in Harry's room. He was at his desk again, this time working on his transfiguration homework. He had decided to devote a whole day to each subject until the homework was complete, Harry jumped as he looked up and saw the tired owl watching him wearily.

"Errol!" gasped Harry rising and retrieving the letters he had carried with him and carried the owl over to Hedwigs cage to rest. He noticed thankfully that both envelopes were not the scarlet colour of a Howler and proceeded to open the letter from his best friend first.

**Harry**

**I was really angry when I first read your letter especially as you changed the electives without even asking me, but then I got to thinking and you're right. I do need to knuckle down and study this year. How do you plan to do it? You realise Hermione is going to think we're nuts right? she has spent the last two years telling us off for not studying and now we are doing exactly what she wants us to do. Although I hope your not going to go to the extremes our Hermione does? I doubt you will though. I trust you and I want to start studying this summer. Send me back a study plan will you? I'm new to all this**

**Ron**

Breathing a sigh of relief Harry dashed off his current timetable in a letter to Ron and included what he and Dudley were hoping to do regarding the muggle GCSE exams. If he could get Ron on board it would really help him to help Ron Mature. Then he turned his attentions to the letter from the Weasley Matriarch and gulped. It was moment of truth time.

**Dear Harry**

**What you have just done for our family is the kindest thing anyone has ever tried to do for us. Not only have you used some of your fortune to help us but you are helping us by giving me a job. Its too much but I understand why you have done it. I also understand your concerns about Ron and I will try and watch my tongue around him when it comes to telling them off. I had no idea about the effect what I was saying to him was having until I spent the day disillusioned observing him. I don't know what you said to him in that note but he has been studying the last 2 years school books very hard ever since and I have to say I'm impressed. We decided to hold off going on holiday and are going to spend the money on turning the Burrow into a proper house that isn't held up by Magic. As soon as that is Done Harry I will accept the job offer gladly. I promise I will look after you!**

**Molly**

Harry Grinned. He just needed to hear back from Dumbledore now about a tutor and about the trunk. Things were really starting to fall into place for him.

AN: That's the end of Chapter two. That's the building of the structure this story is going to take. You don't have to like it but there we are

(*) Carl Perkins was the guy who ORIGINALLY sang Blue Suede Shoes. And Yes Harry is going to be into 50s music and the Teddy Boy lifestyle


End file.
